


[podfic] Save a Horse

by heardtheowl, lazy_daze



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: kink_bingo, Cover Art, Historical Roleplay, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/pseuds/heardtheowl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_daze/pseuds/lazy_daze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean was so upset the Wild West didn't meet up with his expectations, Sam decides to do something to make up for his brother's disappointment..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Save a Horse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fishpatrol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishpatrol/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Save A Horse](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11831) by lazy_daze. 



  
  
  
  
**Length:** 00:06:07  
 **Right-click > save as:**  
[MP3 || 9MB](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/Save%20a%20Horse.mp3)  
 **Or stream:**

  
This will fill the 'historical roleplay' square on my [**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)card and is dedicated to [**fishpatrol**](http://fishpatrol.livejournal.com/)!  YEEE-HAW, FISHIE! XD


End file.
